Swoon
by SasukeTeme90210
Summary: After being forced to work on a project together; Glinda is shocked to find she’s undeniably attracted to the girl she’s hated since forever. But winning Elphaba’s heart has its troubles, especially with competition from Fiyero. Gelphie. For Grumbello.
1. Friends and Feelings

**Title://**Swoon

**Author://**LeShea-is-Love

**Genre://**Romance/Humour

**Rating**://T (Language)

**[Warning!]**

**Semi-AU since in the beginning I mention Middle School and Secondary School (High School). Elphaba and Glinda are a little OOC. Maybe…I'll let you decide *wink*. And I don't have a BETA reader sorry. **

**{Dedication}**

**To my dear friend and muse, Grumbello. Thank you for pulling me out of my five year writer's block. This fic is for you! And to anyone who knows, please read her amazing fic "A Wicked Childhood"**

**[Summary]**

After being forced to work on a project together; Glinda is shocked to find she's undeniably attracted to the girl she's hated since forever. But winning Elphaba's heart has its own set of troubles, especially when Glinda has competition from Fiyero to deal with. Gelphie. Dedicated to Grumbello.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. Wicked owns me.

~*~

Chapter 1: Friends and Feelings 

~*~

Glinda dryly inspected one of her perfectly manicured fingers while once again tuning out Dr. Dillamond and his endless droning on and on about _something_. Life science was Glinda's guess. Somewhere amidst her turbulent thoughts, she dimly wondered what time it was, but it didn't matter, this class had barely started anyway.

Suppressing the urge to just lay back in her chair and sleep, Glinda cast a sideways glance at a green girl about two seats beside her in the next row.

They were more or less friends now and honestly, Glinda would rather have it that way. She remembered the times when they absolutely _loathed _one another. She and Elphaba Thropp had become roommates after years of terrorizing each other (more like Elphaba did the terrorizing) since Middle School.

That being said; even after all those years of rivalry in Secondary School they still ended up following each other to university.

Glinda even recalled her horror the day she found out they would be roommates.

She had been furiously digging through the loads of boxes she packed that was everything in her locker. Stick on mirrors, tapped up posters, horrendously girly magnets that read things like 'sexy' and 'princess' on them in sparkling pink glitter.

Still she could not find _it_!

_It _was her pride and joy. The senior class yearbook with pages and pages of signatures and well wishes from the many friends Glinda had made throughout the year. Her picture as Prom Queen was in it and senior superlative in the categories "Best Hair", "Best Eyes", and of course, "Miss Photogenic" was also in there! How could she have lost it? She could have sworn she had it with her when-

"Hey"

Sweet OZ! Making an odd noise—that she refused to admit sounded like a squeak- Glinda jumped and spun on her heel to face the source of the voice.

None other then Miss "I-graduated-top-of-my-class" Elphaba Thropp stood a few meters away with a book bag slung over her shoulder with an amused smirk playing on her lips at the popular blonds' reaction.

Glinda would dare say she had the nerve to actually look smug at surprising Glinda the way she did.

"I was looking for you" Elphaba replied in a controlled voice and set her dark eyes fully on Glinda. "I have something I want to give you"

Finding herself in a battle with an oncoming blush, Glinda discreetly eyed the taller girl. Over the years, Elphaba had developed into an undeniably attractive woman had it not been for that evident verdigris that hid her beauty.

Some of her overly proud attitude had been replaced along the way with an unrefined charm...though she was oblivious to it and actually Glinda wouldn't be surprised if Elphaba still considered herself arrogant. A devious smirk and a gaze from those dark eyes thrown just the right way had caused many guys their age to look more then once (though they still loath to admit their attraction to her, since she was _Elphaba_ after all), especially when combined with an inherent sexuality that just seemed to radiate from her.

Where the hell had it _come_ from??

It was almost as if puberty had decided to give Elphaba a belated birthday present, or a peace offering to smooth over fate's cruel treatment of her. Now, every casual pose or smirk or glance seemed to have an underlying meaning to it, even if Elphaba wasn't trying to mean anything.

"W-what is it?" Glinda asked. It was now she really wished she had the same control Elphaba had when it came to keeping that arctic cool in nerve racking situations.

The tall brunette said nothing but stepped forwards and closer.

And Closer!

In slow motion, Elphaba pressed herself to a very shell-shocked blond, effetely pinning Glinda to the lockers. Glinda absolutely froze when Elphaba did that, seemingly attempting to become one with the lockers she pressed herself so close. She could feel Elphaba's gentle breathing in her ear as the brunette moved in even _closer. _

"_W-w-what is she __**doing**__?" _Glinda's mind screamed to push the brunette away when suddenly she stepped back on her own and a book was waved in front of Glinda's face.

'_My yearbook!" _Glinda thought.

Elphaba lifted an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you didn't move" she said simply tossing the book to her. "I found it earlier and decided to leave it on top of your locker but I figured you wouldn't see it-and I guessed right….what did you think I was going to give you?"

"_Be still my heart" _Glinda thought, thinking of ways to calm her furious pulse and rid herself of the bright red blush she just _knew _has stained her cheeks.

She was such an idiot… Elphaba was merely reaching up to grab the yearbook on top of her locker and like a deer in the headlights waiting to get run over by the car that came barreling by; Glinda just froze. And she guessed Elphaba wasn't the type to just shove someone out of her way to get something…then again maybe she was.

"Hello?" Elphaba's sing song voice cut into the blonds' musings and Glinda turned her unfocused blue eyes to Elphaba's brown ones.

"Hello…" Glinda replied dumbly.

Elphaba shook her head, turned her back and began the long tread down the hallway and abruptly stopped, "Oh and by the way" she called.

Turning in her heel she faced Glinda again who had barely begun to peel herself off the lcokers, "I know you're disappointed our time together is over but I do have good news" a wicked smile graced her lips, "I just received word from Shiz University…looks like you and I get to be roommates".

With one last smirk shot her way, Elphaba treaded off down the hall and out of sight.

"_Hooray." _Glinda found herself seethe mentally, pale fingers clutching the trophy yearbook. This was not going to be fun…at ALL. She felt fear itself grip her. How was she supposed to spend a year with the very EVIL brunette and live to tell?

Glinda let out a short, humourless chuckle at her train of thought. Granted, Elphaba was not **that** hard to live with since she mostly kept to herself. Most of the time, Elphaba was reading or writing something or not even in their dorm at all; and was instead in the library.

She was vaguely aware she was still staring intently at Elphaba.

The studious brunette was, of course, oblivious to the blond girl's staring. Elphaba was strange, she had this unusual gift for tuning out everyone except the professor in the class and frankly Glinda wondered if she were to reach over and tug at the blue-black hair if Elphaba would even notice. It was as if the classroom setting had put the green girl in a trance.

Then out of nowhere something struck her arm.

Glinda glanced down at a folded pink piece of stationary paper that no doubt belonged to Pfannee.

Carefully unfolding the paper she read the note written in the curly font of glitter gelpen:

_So Glinda have you decided which member of your_

_Fan Club you're going to the Ozdust dance with? I think Fiyero _

_Might be interested. _

_~P _

Fiyero?

No…just no.

Glinda stifled a groan.

It was the week of the dance and she KNEW she'd have a mountain of requests for her companionship that day. Now it was just a matter of dodging them all. She'd decide at the last second as unusual.

Shrugging she wrote back a quick reply before sending the note sailing to Pfannee a few desks away.

Now she could resume her musings.

"Now!" Dr. Dillamond's voice rang out, "I expect a full report by Monday, double spaced, and properly formatted."

_Huh? _

Wow what a time to space. Glinda sat up a little more rigidly and was about to ask the guy next to her what was going on.

"Dismissed!" The Animal professor called.

So much for asking the guy next to her.

Glinda gathered her belongings; "_Oh well_" She thought, "_I'll ask Elphie for the assignment tonight…actually" _She stopped when she noticed her roommate was a few paces ahead of her, "_I'll ask her right now" _

"Elphaba!" Glinda called catching up to the girl who cringed instinctively at the girlish squeal.

"Elphie" Glinda gushed happily, "How are you greatest friend ever!"

Glinda's words couldn't have been more sugary sweet if she _tried_. Elphaba didn't buy it for a minute.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can I-" She stopped when she head the unmistakable sound of a horde of people coming her way. She heard a stream of curses and her name being called somewhere off in the distance.

Ah, here they come. Her fan club, which consisted of boys and to lesser extent _girls_, came tearing through the hall, wanting to be the first to ask their beloved Glinda to the dance.

Glinda had an unshakeable urge to head for the hills and yell for Elphaba to save herself but instead she turned and grasped her roommate's hand.

"Elphie" Glinda said in a pleading tone, "You've just got to help me!" Her eyes shifted fearfully from side to side as she noticed her fan club scouring the area looking for her.

Elphaba smirked at her blond roommate, "What's it worth?"

"What?"

"If I save you, what will you do for me?" The green girl asked mysteriously.

"Miss Elphaba please this is no time to joke! I really need your help!" Glinda pleaded, fisting Elphaba's dark blue frock.

"Who said I was joking?" She whispered in her ear before her gaze trained on something else.

Glinda's fan boys and girls had spotted their target and immediately raced towards her.

Despite her frozen state, Glinda felt warm all over. She knew she was probably blushing at the way Elphaba decided to handle that but before she knew it she found herself hauled off the ground and slung over Elphaba's shoulder!

Glinda let out a surprised squeak, "Elphie! What!?"

That move made her fan club stop in their tracks, their eyes bugging out at the unladylike scene Elphaba had created.

Elphaba smirked confidently at Glinda's many admirers, "Sorry Gents and…"she paused, "Ladies…not tonight… I'm afraid princess here has a headache and we must take our leave at once…cheerio"

Glinda raised a brow at the "princess" comment and with long, confident strides; Elphaba carried off the very embarrassed blond.

Glinda knew she should've been beat the brunette's back with her fists and _demand _that she not manhandle her so but for some reason she found Elphaba's scandalous act to be quite…exciting. Almost like a prince had come to sweep her off her feet.

Not a very dashing prince _that's_ for sure. But this could be romantic given a different circumstance.

"_What am I THINKING?" _Glinda again felt her face flush but she didn't fight. A part of her liked being carried off this way.

Once they were safely out of sight of the shell shocked fan club, Elphaba none too gracefully loosened her hold on the blond and allowed the other girl to simply slide off her shoulder and catch herself in a heap. Glinda heaved a painful squeak as she landed hard on her feet and being in high heels greatly heightened the sensation.

She glared icily at the stoic brunette, "That was the most humiliating moment of my life you _toad_!_"_

Elphaba was not really affected by names regarding her skin anymore. It was only okay when Glinda said it.

Elphaba shot her a teasing smirk, "And I don't suppose you had a better idea? There are worse things I could've done"

"Oh?" Glinda lifted a perfectly shaped brow, "Like what?"

Elphaba waved dismissively, "Nothing you'd agree to"

What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"Anyways" Elphaba continued, "Don't you need a partner for our project?"

"….Dr. Dillamond's project?" The blond began.

The brunette nodded.

"Um…yeah sure do you want to be my partner?"

She knew she pulled that off badly. She could almost feel Elphaba laughing at her.

"…_WHAT project!?" _

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Elphaba asked flatly.

Glinda's ability to speak flew out the window and parked itself next to a lonely tree in the woods somewhere.

"Your stunned silence is very reassuring"

Glinda glared at her, hatred clear in her eyes. "_Must_ you do that? Fine so I wasn't paying attention! What's it to you!?"

"My, my. _Some_one needs to take an anger management class."

Glinda added some poison to that glare, "Oh just _stop _it"

Elphaba wouldn't say it to her face but Glinda was _really_ fun to tease. The way the blond huffed when she was angry and folded her arms over her chest while pouting cutely. It was almost too much for one person and it was all Elphaba could do to turn the blind eye.

Not to mention Glinda was irresistibly cute when she was angry.

….Where exactly did the train of thought go FLYING off the tracks?

Elphaba didn't think too much of it, so she admitted it, she thought Glinda was cute big deal a lot of people thought that.

She smiled and pulled the blond into a comforting hug, noting Glinda's sudden freeze, "I'm sorry my pretty-you looked so cute like that…I guess I couldn't resist" she said that last part in a low voice.

Did she just call her cute?

Glinda hated to admit it but this felt very nice. She actually felt protected in the comforting embrace. She knew this really wasn't meant to mean anything more then an apologetic hug but the way she was feeling now, wrapped in her arms and closer then ever felt very right…and natural. She found herself wishing she could stay like this.

It was like they fit together. Elphaba was just tall enough so Glinda could rest her head on her shoulder and gentle enough to handle Glinda as delicately as her rank demanded. Unlike men who seemed to crush her dainty physique with their puffed chests and oversized biceps and stuffed shirts.

She almost wished Elphaba would draw her even closer and kiss her lips with the passion she felt just now.

"_Oh…my…OZ!"_ Glinda could've sprung up and scampered away from the brunette as fast as she could at the thought that just crossed her mind. "_I-I think I'm attracted to her!" _

"Glinda?" Elphaba questioned with an interrogative stare.

"_No, no, no, not dealing with you now, no, no, no."_

Glinda had just managed to turn around and walk the other way when Elphaba's slender fingers wrapped firmly about her upper arm.

"Where the hell are you running off to? I know you don't like me to touch you, but we still have to discuss—"

"Can we just meet somewhere," Glinda cut in. _Let go of me. Just let go!_

Elphaba hesitated, but she finally released Glinda's arm. "Fine. Meet me in the library after classes okay…Glinda."

The blond simply huffed in reply, throwing open the door and stalking away.

_I REALLY need to stay away from her until I figure this out_

She just realized something….

In her haste she just agreed to be partners with the girl she hoped to avoid…and they were meeting after class…oh and they were also roommates.

Dammit!

-

The hours were just beginning to fly by for Elphaba. It was a relatively good day so far: Got up stupidly early, went to class, learned something, and now class was over.

Perfect day.

Elphaba really couldn't understand why people made excuses not go to college, honestly knowledge is power and being smart really had its perks. But for now she would enjoy her time in the library surrounded by knowledge…okay it wasn't even worth trying to talk herself out of annoyance.

Where the hell was Glinda?

Elphaba frowned as the clock ticked away, what did the bubbles for brains blond forget?

"Elphie!" A cheery voice rang out across the library, earning its owner a disapproving stare from the awkward looking librarian.

"_Guess that answers my question"_ the green girl sighed mentally, removing the glasses perched on her nose.

"Elphie!" It called again.

"_Lord give me strength" _Elphaba was almost annoyed with that nickname. Since when does she ever allow herself to be called by anything so _perky_? It sounded so…girlish so…Glindafied.

The gorgeous, bubbly, blond found her way to the table Elphaba was currently occupying and set herself and her loads of shopping bags from various department stores on the table.

"Elphie, I'm so sorry I'm late! You'll never guess what happened to me on the train this afternoon-"

"Then spare me" Came Elphaba's curt reply narrowing her eyes sharply at the blond, "How did you loose track of time like that? I've been here for two hours already"

"I'm sorry! I-"

"Never mind you little idiot let's just get to work" She bit sharply at the blissfully ignorant blond tossing her a book and motioning her to make herself useful and get reading.

"I've decided our project will be on human genetics and tracing family history through the genes we've inherited" Elphaba said stiffly noting the frown on Glinda's face.

"Did you have to pick such a hard topic?" The blond sighed scanning a random page of the book.

Elphaba shook her head, "It's not that bad. I'm your partner right? Besides…" she leaned over and cupped the blonds' cheek to turn her face towards her, "I think I want to find out where you inherited your pretty blue eyes from"

Glinda felt her throat run dry. "W-What?"

Elphaba suddenly burst into laughter.

It wasn't her scary cackle that Glinda was used to it was more of a sweeter sounding pitch. Elphaba's true laugh.

Glinda would have found it charming had Elphaba not been doubled over to one side in hysterics.

"You know, if you expire on the floor, it's going to cause me a lot of trouble," The blond pointed out irritably.

"You-should-have-seen-your face!" The green girl chocked out.

"Are you done yet?" Glinda questioned grumpily as her roommate straightened, swiping at her dark eyes weakly.

She'd never actually seen Elphaba lose it like that, laughing like someone had attacked her with a thousand feathers. To be honest, she hadn't even thought her capable until now. Despite herself, her features softened a little. Elphaba was usually so strict and dour that it was easy to forget how young she was.

Elphaba threw an arm across Glinda's shoulders and leaned against her, again sending the blond into a frozen stupor. It was bad enough knowing she had feelings for Elphaba but when the brunette was making it difficult to keep those feelings in check all Glinda could do was fidget in her chair and try to focus.

"What is the matter with you? You know if all you're going to do is squirm you're better off going back to the dorm." Elphaba said flatly.

"I do not squirm!" Glinda argued.

"Yes you do" Elphaba smirked brushing the blonds' arm with her long fingers and watching with an amused gleam as the blond flinched at the contact, "See?"

Glinda huffed. There's no arguing with Elphaba. Once the brunette decided something there's no convincing her otherwise. Glinda stood a better chance convincing Boq he was a ballerina then convincing Elphaba she was wrong.

"_Why does this have to happen to me now why!?"_

"I'm sorry _Miss _Elphaba" Glinda stood up and grabbed a few of the books still on the table, "But I cannot stand be around you any longer!"

Elphaba's smirk decimated and she stood up, "I was only kidding"

"Now's a fine time for you to have a sense of humour" Glinda pouted, "See if I ever decide to study with you again!"

Elphaba absently waved her off, "Right, off you go then"

Making a frustrated noise, Glinda grabbed the books and her multiple bags in her arms and angrily made her way to the check out desk.

At the table, Elphaba peered at her curiously

…What's up with her?

-

The gods were smiling on Fiyero today.

The popular man sauntered down the hall with the swagger of a man who was God's gift to women with a proud, confident smile stretching across his lips.

He wasn't sure what brought him to the library that day since he really had no purpose there other then to hang with the boys. But today, the fates decided to allow him to run into his secret crush who was- for once-alone in the library. _Without _her blond roommate.

Yes, Fiyero had a crush on the younger girl. True he was insanely popular with all the women at Shiz University but he never looked twice at someone the way he did Elphaba. She had something…a light of sorts. There was just something about her that set her apart from other girls NOT her skin tone…but something else…

Today he planned it all perfectly. He would approach her in cool confident strides, swoop in and gently take her hand and ask her to a movie and maybe dinner if he had her. And later they could head down to the club and indulge in a little night life fun. Then she would absolutely melt when he leaned over and kissed her cheek while they sipped on alcoholic beverages.

He couldn't loose!

But lately Glinda Upland, the girl everyone placed _bets _on to see how long it would take for them to start dating, started spending copious amounts of time with the green girl and it was starting to piss him off. Fiyero briefly wondered why Glinda suddenly decided the green girl was worth her attention and spent every waking hour with her.

'_Strange indeed' _the prince thought stopping by the brunette's side.

Elphaba apparently didn't notice she was being watched (or she did and didn't care) but a soft rustle beside her made Elphaba glance up. Fiyero stared impassively down at her, dressed in a red shirt and black shorts. "Elphaba" he said quietly.

Fiyero stared for a minute; drinking in the sight and enjoying the rare close up that only a few ever saw since she was hidden in the shadows or a book or at the front of the classroom.

Really, Elphaba was beautiful; he knew people knew that, it was just that her complexion was a little unsettling it wasn't _natural _but who likes natural? Isn't it so much better when you actually like the person regardless of skin tone-

"Did you need something or did you just have an irrepressible desire to say my name?" Elphaba said her voice tight with irritation.

"What?" Fiyero blinked, snapping out of his daze, "Oh yeah! I wanted to ask you something"

According to plan, Fiyero gracefully slid into the chair beside her, pretending her uneasy shifting wasn't to avoid contact with him, and leaned in sort of close, "Today is your lucky day" he gently plucked a strand of her hair off her shoulder and twisted it around his finger, "How would you like to go to a late movie with me? And afterwards we could head down to the club? I hear a new one just opened not too far from here"

Elphaba gave him a surprised stare; actually surprise couldn't be the word since she was looking at Fiyero like he had just announced that he was an alien and wanted to suck her brains out.

"You must be joking…" she said after she found her voice.

Okay so THAT part didn't go as planned.

"Well…"he said slowly, continuing to twist her dark locks, "I only thought you'd enjoy a little night on the town"

Elphaba batted the offending hand away and stood up abruptly, "Yes of course you did. However Master Fiyero I'm afraid I do not socialize…with _anyone_" She huffed that last word out like a warning and gathered the rest of the books on the table and made her way off to the check out desk.

Fiyero stood there silently stupefied and staring straight ahead. What the hell just happened? Was he actually turned down? Him? He was Fiyero, a god on campus, every girl wanted him and he could score with just about anyone his heart desired.

So why did he feel like he just struck out.

He'd be back….

-

Elphaba silently slithered down the hall headed back to her dorm. She was more then a little mystified at the sudden turn of events lately. She wasn't oblivious, she knew she was getting stares from both Glinda and Fiyero for the past few months now and only now was the fog beginning to clear.

Fiyero had a bit of a crush on her. That in and of itself made her want to burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter so hard it would send her to an early grave. If she had been a lesser person she might've actually done that.

As it was, she also had Glinda's odd behaviour to ponder. The blond didn't even seem aware that Fiyero felt that way for Elphaba and Elphaba deftly wondered what would happen if she _knew._

Shaking her head to banish the disturbing thought she continued on. Why was Glinda being so nice? Sure they were roommates but certainly not friends in the least; they barely spoke to one another outside of class.

Maybe Elphaba was Glinda's ticket to an "A".

Elphaba sighed, yeah…that's it.

She didn't quite know why but she found that thought a little saddening. If she had been a lesser person she would've allowed it bother her.

Taking her key from her pocked she threw the lock and the door swung open.

Her dazzling roommate was perched on her bed humming a song and putting the finishing touch on her delightfully polished fingernails.

Glinda glanced up and looked like she was about to greet the green girl but then suddenly remembered she was mad at her and went back to her manicure.

"Still giving me the silent treatment hm?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm not even going to dignify you with a response." Glinda hissed, doing her best to sound menacing.

"You just did." Elphaba pointed out.

Glinda sighed and allowed herself to fall backwards on her bed, "_I'm really not built for this "silent treatment" business. I should be out shopping."_

"What's with you today?" Elphaba asked from the other side of the room. Taking a seat at her desk and opening yet another book. "You've been acting strange since the fan club incident this morning"

Glinda snorted. "Don't remind me"

She gathered her skirts and made her way to the brightly lit vanity across from her bed. She had everything! Makeup palettes filled with different kinds of bronzer, blushes, and loose powder. And a glorious amount of eye shadow. Tubes of mascara and eyeliner sat neatly in a row on the white vanity top and of course, her pride and joy: a collection of the finest makeup applicator brushes!

It was heaven on OZ for any girl and it made the completion quite jealous. It always made her happy after a hard day.

Glinda had finished washing her face for the day and now it was time to re-apply! Taking a tube of liquid eyeliner she set to work.

"I really don't know why you bother wearing that stuff" Elphaba said suddenly.

Glinda turned in her chair, "Because I like it, it enhances beauty"

Elphaba shrugged, "You don't need it"

"Why are you so complimentary lately?" Glinda asked turning back to the mirror.

Elphaba snorted, "I'm not, and it's the truth"

Glinda smiled, "You think I'm pretty?"

"Well I haven't called you smart lately have I?" Came the gruff reply.

Glinda rolled her eyes, "Whatever"

"Its just strange to me, you're not acting like yourself and what with Fiyero-" Elphaba trailed off.

Glinda came to a grinding halt. Unintentionally smearing liquid black eyeliner across her lid. "What about Fiyero?"

Elphaba momentarily wondered if she would be signing her own death sentence by continuing but decided she'd be okay. Let's face it…who's afraid of Glinda?

"Fiyero…he asked me to a movie" She continued with caution for fear she may be on thin ice.

Glinda turned around, black eyeliner still smeared over one eye, and "What was your answer?" she asked slowly.

"I said no…that I don't socialize with anyone" Elphaba answered honestly.

Glinda seemed satisfied enough with that answer and with a small whispered curse under her breath set about fixing the makeup smear.

Elphaba stared at her expectedly, "So…"

Glinda stood abruptly, the quick action silencing her roommate "I'll be back". She tossed her blond curls before exiting their dorm and taking off down the hall.

"Sweet Oz…" Elphaba said in the silence, "I know that's coming back to bite me later on"

Correction: _She_ was afraid of Glinda.

-

Glinda was angry.

"_How dare he?" _She seethed, "_Just when I figure out my feelings HE comes along and decides he wants her too!" _

She made her way to his dorm room quick paced. Ignoring the questioning looks her peers gave her as she made her way along. She paid them no heed. Her mind was made up; if it was Elphaba Fiyero was after, this means war.

Thus it was that when a confused Fiyero opened his door, he was met by a _very_ worrying, demonic smile.

~*~

E|N|D| |O|F| |C|H|A|P|T|E|R

Feedback is appreciated. Please be constructive. And before anyone asks, this will be a Gelphie fic and I will not change my mind. Have a nice day :D

Mwah!

xoxox


	2. The Time is to Act NOW

**Title:/**Swoon

**Author:/**LeShea-is-Love

**Genre:/**Romance/Humour

**Rating**:/T (Language)

**[Warning!]**

**Semi-AU since in the beginning I mention Middle School and Secondary School (High School). Elphaba and Glinda are a little OOC. Maybe…I'll let you decide *wink*. And I don't have a BETA reader sorry. **

**{Dedication}**

**To my dear friend and muse, Grumbello. Thank you for pulling me out of my five year writer's block. This fic is for you! And to anyone who knows, please read her amazing fic "A Wicked Childhood"**

**[Summary]**

After being forced to work on a project together; Glinda is shocked to find she's undeniably attracted to the girl she's hated since forever. But winning Elphaba's heart has its own set of troubles, especially when Glinda has competition from Fiyero to deal with. Gelphie. Dedicated to Grumbello.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. Wicked owns me.

Chapter 2 

The Time is to Act NOW

* * *

Fiyero should've stayed in bed.

What started out as a one of a kind, stupendous, day took a turn straight down the toilet hole

It started when Elphaba turned down this invitation for a date. For Lurline's sake she had looked at him like he had announced to her his intention to join the circus as a trapeze artist! Not to mention afterwards deciding to take a quick dip in the shower proved next to fatal. He had been so confused by Elphaba's reaction that he successfully managed to forget that hot water stays hot if you forget to add cold water, trip, and fall into the shower bringing the entire curtain in with him.

He was still a little bit pink on his scalded back and halfway through his shower, when he heard a powerful knock at the door.

Cursing the fates that just decided to have at him and muttering obscenities under his breath he stalked from the bathroom, towel hanging loosely about his waist, wondering who the hell would be knocking at this time of night.

Imagine his surprise to see none other than Glinda's sweet and gentle….demonic…smile...at the door.

"Glinda!" Fiyero greeted his guest with a charming grin "Couldn't stay away huh?"

The blond merely rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself. We got business to discuss" she huffed. "Now if you and your towel would walk two paces backwards, I could enter this dwelling"

Fiyero stood there looking absolutely stupefied. Who was this and what happened to Glinda?

"Don't just stand there looking bewildered all day Master Fiyero it's quite unpleasant" She growled lowly.

Fiyero obediently moved aside as she rushed past him into the room.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Fiyero tried to think of what to say. He didn't exactly mean to gape at Glinda like a fish taking its dying breaths but she was making it difficult the way she was just glaring at him.

"What did I do?" was the automatic response that followed the awkward silence.

Glinda's eyes narrowed, "Why did you ask Elphie to go on a date with you?"

"What?"

"You heard me!" Glinda snapped, "Why did you ask Elphie on a date?"

"Elphie? Who Elphaba?" Now he was just playing dumb. That's Glinda's game.

"Yes Elphaba! Why did you ask her out?" Glinda needed to know. She didn't know why she felt like she had to know what went on in Elphaba's life. I mean, maybe she was being too crazy about all this. She never got in between girls and other boys.

Maybe…Elphaba really was special.

"Why? What do you mean why?" Fiyero questioned, "I like her!"

"And that's a reason to ask someone on a date?" The blond hissed.

"Last time I checked it was" Fiyero argued, "What's gotten into you…are you…"

Glinda's eyes narrowed, "Don't say it…"

"Jealous?" Fiyero counted, smirking as he did.

"I am not!" She denied it. She wasn't. She really wasn't….

She was wasn't she?

"Yes you are, you are jealous" Fiyero's look of haughty derision set her blood hot. "Don't be that way, I like you too" he smiled.

"I'm not jealous of Elphaba!" Glinda snapped, "You're the one I can't stand!"

Fiyero's big smile suddenly switched to a look of confusion, then changed to one of surprise.

"Wait…" He said slowly, "Are you saying you're jealous of me?"

"I never said that!" Glinda moved closer to him, "But I did say I can't stand you! How dare you waltz up to her and…. And put some clothes on for Oz's sake!" She pulled the sheet from his bed and tossed it over his head.

Fiyero just let the sheet hang over him for a second, looking very much like a ghost the way that sheet hung over him but feeling very much ill at ease. He was starting to understand what this was all about.

"Glinda" his voice came out muffled as he pulled the sheet off, "Are you… and Elphaba?"

Glinda's face lit up red. Well no…not yet…

"So no" Fiyero concluded. "Seeing as you're the type to announce from the rooftops when you're with someone"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Glinda said slowly.

"Means Miss Elphaba is fair game" The prince smirked, "So you'd better get used to that"

Glinda sucked in a breath. How dare he?

"She would never go for you" Glinda mocked.

"Oh no? And who would she go for? You? Please you were the first person to tease her" He argued back.

"And look who she actually hangs out with huh?"

"Nessa? Because I really don't think she counts" Now he was just trying to make her angry.

"Listen…" Glinda hissed, "You want her right? But I am not backing down….I propose a wager" She made her way over to a chair, whimsically decorated as though it was a king's throne and sat upon it regally.

"I'm listening…" Fiyero said, watching her closely, almost certain if he blinked she was going to pitch throwing stars at him or something and make it look like an accident. Epic way to bite the big one though…

"How about a challenge? Whoever can get her to go on a date with them gets to have her, and the other, has to back down" Glinda said confidently.

"Yes although there is one problem" Fiyero said, "Just any old date is too easy. This needs to be a battle of wits, of genius! We need some way to decide between us who is more seductive and charming and worthy of her. And I think I know just the way-"

Reaching behind him and grabbing something on his nightstand he waved a pair of Ozdust Dance tickets in Glinda's face.

"This!" He cried triumphantly, "Is the answer…"

Glinda raised a brow.

"Whichever one of us can convince her to go with the other to the Ozdust Dance as their DATE is the victor" Fiyero smirked, "No exceptions"

Glinda frowned at that, "Elphie doesn't DO dances how will this prove anything?"

"Well" Fiyero smiled at her, "Wouldn't you do something you didn't want to do for the one you care about?"

* * *

It wasn't late. But it wasn't early either. The sun was about to set and Glinda found herself walking back to her dorm room.

She hated to admit it but Fiyero was right.

And boy did she hate when Fiyero was right…

Sighing she marched onwards. This would be harder then she thought and trust Fiyero to up the stakes. The Ozdust dance was coming up fast and Glinda had no idea how to even go about asking Elphie to go out with her. Hell she didn't even know if Elphaba was gay or not how was she supposed to do this?

Wait… did this make her gay?

She decided not to think about it.

Stepping quietly into the room she shared with the green girl she was disappointed to find out that Elphaba was not there.

"I hope that isn't a sign" she groaned walking over to her bed. She stared intently at the bright pink of her sheets, imagining she saw green skin entwined with them.

Absentmindedly she reached down and softly caressed the covers. Now wasn't the time to get discouraged. She had to do something. Elphaba wouldn't just come to her. It was now or never.

She had it all. She was beautiful and popular. Everyone liked her. More then everyone liked Fiyero. And plus, she really did care about Elphaba. Maybe, that would be enough.

Glinda felt like she drank a shot of liquid confidence and her smile became bigger as she continued to stroke her pink covers.

"_I'll get you my Elphie" _she mused to herself, "_And your heart along with it too!"_

"Ok that's just creepy…" A voice from the door startled her.

Glinda shrieked and jumped nearly out of her dress as she turned to see Elphaba's amused face.

"It's not every day you see someone chuckle evilly and caress bed covers" Elphaba placed the books she was carrying on the bookshelf beside the door, "Frankly I'm a bit scared"

And for the twentieth time that day Elphaba made Glinda's heart jump, "Elphie! Don't _do_ that!"

Elphaba chuckled good naturedly and reached out to wrap her arms around Glinda, feeling the blond turn rigid in her embrace. "I'm sorry my pretty. It really was strange though"

Glinda frowned, pushing Elphaba off "Yeah yeah" she delicately climbed onto her bed and perched there, looking intensely at her roommate as Elphaba turned to go about her way, grabbing another book from her nightstand. Always with the books.

"Had I known you were such a creeper I would've locked the door" Glinda glared at her roommate.

Elphaba sighed. _ I knew my remarks would come back to bite me and here it is….jaws 'a snappin…_

Glinda didn't say much after that. She just focused on Elphaba and the way she moved about the room. The way her beautiful hair just tumbled down her back.

Elphaba seemed to notice her roommate's stare almost instantly, "Can I help you?

Glinda woke from her trance, "Wha? Oh yeah…"

"Umm Elphie? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but go ahead…"

"Well…" Glinda began, "What do you think about… I don't know… umm…a girl and…another girl… liking each other?"

Elphaba stopped what she was doing, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't mean anything by it!" Glinda's hands shot up, "I am just curious to know!"

Elphaba faced her completely, "Relax my sweet I'm not offended! Just a little… curious" she said softly, in a way that sent scorching blood racing to Glinda's porcelain skin.

"Well…" Glinda gulped, "I asked you first.."

Elphaba smiled, "Fair enough… it doesn't bother me"

That's it?

"That's it?" Glinda asked stunned.

"What else is there?" Elphaba asked, "If two women love each other than more power to them. It doesn't affect me in any way" She concluded. "And you"

"Me?" Glinda's voice sounded small.

"Yes you. Why do you ask?" Elphaba tilted her head.

"Oh!" Glinda waved it off, "No reason"

"Uh huh…." Elphaba turned back to her book.

Glinda felt a little dismayed by the way her roommate didn't seem to care but what could she do?

"I mean… I am not bothered by it, it's just… the thought intrigues me! I never thought of it before but how could I not after a while, there are so many girls here, many of them very beautiful and here they are wondering what's the matter with men these days yet they never consider the women all around them" She said in almost one breath. She studied Elphaba's face intently for any sort of sign.

"….It must be hell inside your head" was all Elphaba managed to say to that.

"At times" Glinda nodded in agreement.

* * *

Fiyero was outside. The day was almost done and here he could think of nothing except how on earth he was going to beat Glinda at this.

The girl practically had Elphaba right where she wanted her. The two were roommates. They were friends. Hell for all Fiyero knew she could simply waltz up to Elphaba and ask if she could pretend to be her date so she wouldn't have to go with a boy or some lame excuse.

But he was on a mission.

Glinda made this personal now.

He heard a soft rustle beside him and glanced down at the Munchkin boy Boq.

"Boq!" The prince greeted him cheerfully, "Where have you been all my life man!"

"A few centimeters below your line of vision" Boq answered.

"Awww" Fiyero slung his arm around the shorter man, "That's ok tho, less work you have to put up with for the ladies"

Boq felt kind of insulted by that one but just decided to let it go. "What's got you in such a good mood?' Boq didn't know if he wanted to ask. When Fiyero was on a roll it could be a very long night.

"I am about to catch a blond headed mouse in her own trap!" Fiyero exclaimed excitedly. Throwing his hands in air and waving them about with such emotion Boq felt the need to duck to avoid the risk of becoming subsequently sliced in two by the flailing appendages.

"What are you talking about? Boq asked. "Blond mouse?"

"Glinda of course!" Fiyero grinned, "She is going down!"

"What are you going to do to Miss Glinda?" Boq shouted, prompting Fiyero to cover his mouth to avoid the stares of other students.

"Quiet will you? I am not going to hurt her! We have a bet" The prince smiled down at his companion.

"What kind of bet?" Boq had to ask.

"A bet to see who shall rise above the other and claim the fair maiden as their own!"

"…. Fiyero you lost me" Boq's brow furrowed inquisitively.

Fiyero smiled. "Glinda and I are competing for the love an admiration of Miss Elphaba Thropp of course"

Wait for it….

Wait for it….

"WHAT?" Boq shrieked.

"Shhhhh!" Fiyero hissed, clapping his hand over Boq's mouth again. "At first it was just a date but I upped the stakes to a date at the Ozdust Dance!" Fiyero looked smug.

"Way to think outside but pressed right up against the box Fiyero… wait wait what am I saying? Miss Glinda? Glinda!"

"Yes Glinda" Fiyero growled at her name.

"Terrific but that raises more questions than answers" Boq was so lost right now.

"Apparently she has feelings for Elphaba and she won't let it go." Fiyero supplied, " But I can fix that"

"How?"

"I have you of course!" The prince grinned merrily, pulling Boq closer to whisper to him, "Listen, all I need for you to do is…."

* * *

"So?" Glinda asked expectedly.

"So…" Elphaba parroted.

"Any thoughts?"

"About you being gay? No not really" Elphaba answered.

"W-who said I was gay?" Glinda studded.

"Don't deny it anymore my sweet you'll only hurt yourself" She gently swiped her dark hair from her eyes, "Listen, I don't mind. There really isn't much you can do to surprise me. Besides, I am green. I am the last person who will mind"

"Well…" Glinda's eyes went to her roommate, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you… you know?" She asked quietly.

Elphaba smiled mysteriously, "Dodgy?" her grin became even wider when Glinda squirmed even more, "I don't discriminate…"

Leave it to Elphaba to give a cryptic answer and leave her roommate to chew on that for a while.

This was going to be harder then she thought.

E|N|D| |O|F| |C|H|A|P|T|E|R

So it has been two years. An di just have time now. I'll keep trying guys. Thanks for hanging in there an dall the love you guys are the best! Sorry this chapter wasn't the best. Just wanted to do something with this story. It would be a shame to see it unfinished.


End file.
